Let's be alone Together
by TimeLadySong
Summary: Just a collection of Hayffie prompts I received on Tumblr.
1. Trust

**So, this is where my prompts will find their places. Most of them won't be very long but it doesn't matter since I enjoy writing them.**

**Also, if you have any suggestions for me you can send them to my tumblr (we-are-a-team).**

* * *

_thosehayffiefeels: Hi! I was wondering if you'd like to write something about Effie just arriving in 13 and wondering where Haymitch is, even (straying away from the movie just a bit) going down to the facility he was in and sneaking in to see him because he's the only one there she trusts?_

* * *

The night, Effie arrived in District 13 was horrifying for her.

When Plutarch came and took her out of the Capitol, she was stunned. She didn't knew what was happening and it happening so fast didn't make it any better. So when he arrived at her door, there was no time for a proper explanation.

-H&amp;E-

"Plutarch, I'm so glad to see you. What is happening, where are Katniss and Peeta? And where is Haymitch?" She had no idea what was happening. After Katniss shot her arrow, the screens went black and everyone was forced to go home. No one told her what was going on.

"There's no time for an explanation. You need to trust me. Come with me, I promise you'll be safe." She was confused but Plutarch was a good friend and she could trust him.

So she left her home with what he had with her, not knowing she was heading for District 13.

-H&amp;E-

During the flight to the District, Plutarch had explained the whole situation to her, and just with a small nod she remained on the hovercraft. When they landed in 13, Plutarch lead her to her room, which she lovingly started to call her 'cell'.

"There are some clothes for you on the bed. You need to wear a uniform like everyone else, I'm sorry." With that, he left her alone to get into her new things. She watched them frustrated and with a heavy heart she started to change from her beautiful capitol couture into the colorless jumpsuit of District 13.

She thought her hair wasn't worth to be seen by the people in the District which was why she chose to put the scarf on her head, so no one had to see it. Her awful strawberry blonde hair. That was what she thought about it. Effie was far away from feeling okay with living with these people in the District. She felt alone. More than alone. She felt left. And she had no idea where Haymitch was.

Again, it was Plutarch Heavensbee who attended hat her door. "Why am I hear?", she asked as soon as he entered the room. She sat on the chair at the table and didn't even look at him. She simply had her face toward her lovely dress she wasn't allowed to wear. "Haymitch thought you could be useful when it comes to Katniss Everdeen. We need you to work with her. She trusts you."

Effie gave a laugh and turned towards him. "She doesn't trust me. No one in here does. For them, I'm just the women from the Capitol. No one needs me, no one trusts me." _And I don't trust them_, she thought. Why would they. Sure, the didn't know her, but they judged her. Truth be told, she couldn't blame them.

"Well, you can't go back. You'd be dead at the end of the day. You will get used to it, I promise." With that, Plutarche wanted to leave but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. Effie now stood in front of him, looking at him. "Where's Haymitch?", she finally asked. -

"He's in the facility. If you want to visit him, you can feel free to do so. But don't wander around the District." And then he left her alone.

-H&amp;E-

It took her some time to finally find the courage to go for a visit. She left her room and walked her way shyly, not daring to look at any of the people that crossed her way. She just went in silence.

When she reached her destination, the facility, she asked for Haymitch Abernathy and immediately was lead to him. When she entered the room, she saw him lying on the bed. He was alone. Just as she was. When he noticed her, and recognized her, he sat up straight and watched her. "Princess, watcha doing here?" She could tell he was surprised.

"I arrived this night. I thought you would know, since you told them I could help." But he shook his head. No one told him when she would be brought to 13. And he was so glad to see her. To see her safe and sound. She walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed. Well, as good as possible.

"I... I just needed to see you.", Effie told him after a moment of silence. "Thought ya couldn't stand me.", he teased her on which she punched his arm slightly. "Hey, not the proper behavior!", he laughed.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Haymitch knew something was wrong. She never was like this if there wasn't something wrong. "Now tell me, Princess, what's the matter? What's bothering ya?" Finally, she looked up at him. "I don't belong here. They don't trust me. No one does. But that's okay, I do, too. I trust no one, except for..." Her voice broke. She couldn't tell him. "C'mon, tell me."

"You, I only trust you. I know you." Over the years she got to know him as well as he got to know her. She knew she could always trust and lean on him. He was there for her when she needed him.

After a moment, he wrapped his arm around her. "We will go through this, together. You can always trust me.", he promised her.

* * *

**Here, you go. Hope you like it.**


	2. Caught

_inalicante: Katniss finds them in d13 you know what_

* * *

It all started out innocent. When Haymitch showed up at Effie's room, he had no idea it would lead them to such an act. Not that he never thought about it. No, he did so many times when he was alone. But this time it was real.

With a loud knock on her door, Haymitch waited for effie to call him in. She didn't seem quite happy the whole day, well she never did like she used to, but this day was different. She didn't smile, not even once. So he wanted to check on it before he ended the day in his room.

"Who is it?" The soft voice of Effie Trinket let him forget about the day. He needed to focus. So he slid the door open and entered with sliding it back close. In there he saw her sitting on her bed, her head down, the headscarf slightly displaced. He could see her strawberry blonde strands but he shouldn't think about it. So he simply took a few steps toward her, took the chair and sat down in front of her.

"What's bothering ya, Princess?" Haymitch never called her like that when they where with other people, but in her room it seemed safe. When she didn't answer him, he laid a hand on top of her which caused her to raise her head. "C'mon, I know you. Tell me what's bothering ya."

She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before she finally gave him an answer. "I just feel so useless. I mean, if it wasn't for Katniss I wouldn't do a thing in here." Again, she lowered her head. How could she even think so? Maybe she was right, but Haymitch didn't dare to think so.

Over the years he realized he had feelings for her. And it affected his actions in some ways. Also in his way of thinking.

"That's bullshit and y'know it. You'd have something to do, even if I had to keep ya busy." His confession took her by surprise and she raised her head immediately. "What did you just say?" He didn't realize how his words must have appear to her but when he did he lowered his voice.

"I would know some things you could do, if you weren't busy taking care of Katniss." She studied him. It was the first time he talked to her like that. Why was today so different?

Before she even had a chance to give him something in reply, his lips were hard on hers. She was pressed into the bed immediately and her cheeks started to burn.

How did they land there?!

She didn't dare to think about it and just gladly took this distraction. Her mood rose immediately. She gave in to his kiss and kissed him back.

The kiss got more intimate when his hands started to wander over her body and under her clothes.

One thing led to another and after a hour both laid in her bed, trying to catch their breathes. "That was.." Effie's voice broke but no words were needed. They both know. She rolled onto him and looked him in the eye.

That was when someone knocked on the door and the next thing they saw was a shocked Katniss who excused herself. "Sorry, you're busy!" And away she was.

Both started to laugh. That was when Haymitch looked at her. "See, I told ya I know how to keep ya busy!"

* * *

**R&amp;R please. Tell me what's in your mind.**


	3. True Love

_Prompt: Hayffie + "True Love" by Coldplay_

Effie was a woman, who needed to be in control. Even as a teenager she had this little habit of needing to be in control. She was in many clubs in school and organized things and now she was doing it as her work. Every year, she planned everything into detail for her tributes and had to make sure there was no delay in doing so. She had the control.  
But there was one thing she could not control. Everytime she had an encounter with Haymitch Abernathy, she nearly loses control. But why _was_ that? Effie had no clue. He was unbearable, dirty, drunk and just impossible, but at the same time it were some of the things she loved the most about him. She couldn't help herself.

_For a second, I was in control_

_I had it once, I lost it though_

_And all along the fire below would rise_

Now, the rebellion was over and Effie needed to make a choice. Could she live among the people she once was a part of? Could she bare living together with the ones she hated so much?  
It wasn't a hard decision for her to make. She knew where she belonged to. There was no one in the Capitol left she cared for. No one. So why shouldn't she just leave? When she made her choice to leave her home, she packed all the things she had and needed and bought a one-way ticket to the only home she knew there would be people she cared for. District 12.

_And I wish you could have let me know_

_What I really going on below_

_I've lost you now, you let me go_

_But one last time_

Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch chose to go back there to start all over again. Dressed with a plain blue dress, plain shoes and her natural hair she arrived at District 12. With a tension that claimed her body she took her suitcase and headed for the former victor's village. With every step she took, the tension inside her grew more and more. She was afraid of how her team would welcome her. Would they be happy that she would start living in 12? Would they be angry? Even if they were together in District 13, and even if she helped Katniss, she still didn't knew how she would react to her.  
But most of all she was afraid of Haymitch's reaction.  
They grew closer over the past few years and Effie came to realize that she somehow fell in love with she didn't know how he felt.

_Tell me you love me_

_If you don't then lie_

_Lie to me_

There was a time, she thought she was ready to confess her love for him. She thought she could see it in his eyes, too. But she was too afraid of rejection. How would they work if the cat was let out of the bag? She wouldn't have been able to do so. Effie would have asked to be transfered to another District. It would have been akward.  
But now, it was time for her to be strong. She felt strong enough to confess her love.  
It was her time. She knocked on his door.

_Remenber once upon a time_

_When I was yours and you were blind_

_The fire would sparkle in your eyes_

_And mine _

Waiting was an agony. The tension still grew and she thought about what to say. Would he even recognize her with her hair showing and the plain make-up. He had seen her face, but would he remember? It was a few months ago, he had seen her last.  
It took him quite a few minutes to open the door, and when he did, he froze at the look of her. Haymitch let his eyes wander over her body until they reached her face again. She could only think about what he must have been thinking. He didn't say a word, just stared at her as if to figure out who she was. But she bet he knew quite well who she was. Effie would have been disgusted if he really didn't recognize her. They worked together for so many years, he should know.  
She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "Hello Haymitch. It's a pleasure to see you.", she started with a calm voice. "Effie? Is that really you? What are you doing in 12?" He couldn't think of a good reason for her to be at this place. Especially at his place.

_So tell me you love me_

_And if you don't then lie_

_Lie to me_

_Just tell me you love me_

_If you don't then lie_

_Lie to me_

_If you don't then lie_

_Lie to me_

"Tell me you love me." It wasn't a question but a demand. She demanded him to do so. She needed to hear it. If she didn't, she would have left immediately. "What?" "Tell me you love me.", Effie repeated. There was the silence again. The tension was out of her body, she was confident. This was her moment and she wouldn't run away from it. She needed an answer. She needed it now. But would she be pleased by it? She hoped so.  
"Princess, do you really want me to tell you something so obious?", he teased her after a moment and looked at her with a grin on his face. Her own face spread into a smile and she nodded. "Well then, Princess, I love you."  
Without waiting another moment she reached for him and pressed her lips firmly against his own. It was an awkward but perfect kiss. A kiss of true love.

_And call it true_

_Call it true love_

_Call it true_

_Call it true love_


	4. Days till Christmas

_Not a prompt but a one shot for christmas I came up with._

xxx

The last few days had been all to please Effie Trinkets excitement for shopping. She took the train and visited all the Districts in oder to pick some christmas presents for her loves ones. She mainly picked something for Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Prim, Cinna and Portia. Mrs. Everdeen, too, would get something from Effie.

Earlier than thought, Effie finished her shopping and sat on the same evening, the evening she got the last presents, in the train. Along with her seven small packages with presents in the,

When the train arrived in District 12, her first way was to her own house, where she put down her things, before she left for Haymitch'. She could just imagine how he must have spent the last few days without her. After all, she did know him for some years now.

Her former partner gaver her the key to his house, just in case there was a emergency and she needed it. This time, she wanted to surprise him, and opened the doore quietly and entered the house. She could hear him talk to himself.

"It's just like every other days of the year. Why does one have to make a big thing about it?", she heard him saying and had to smile a bit. He behaved just like she knew him, complaining about this time of the year.

Would he be very surprised, if she answered him? She meant to do just that. "One has to make a big thing about it, because one wants to celebrate the being together with the love ones, Haymitch."

And he really didn't reckon to hear her voice. In this moment, she stepped into his view and her smile grew a bit. At the look of his face, she wanted to explain to him why she was already at home. When he said, he missed her, she laughted for a moment and asked him, with hope in her voice, if he at least didn't pull back into his house.

But she didn't expect something else. "Tomorrow, we will visit the children, Haymitch. After all, I haven't seen them for days and it would do you no harm, my dear.", Effie said and nodded shortly after that.  
She then sat down onto the sofa, Haymitch rose up from but sat down again, and snuggled into his side.

Even if she never even thought she would be thinking like that, she really missed District 12. It seemed like it needed a rebellion to let her see where she belonged to. District 12, not the Kapitol.

Better late than never, right?  
Besides, the majority of the people she cared about deeply lived in 12, too. Except von Cinna, Portia, Finnick and Annie, everyone lived in District 12. Soon she would be seeing these four again. She had tried to avoid seeing them while being on her trip, in order to keep her excitement for christmas eve to see them again

Effie just loved the holidays!


End file.
